There is proposed a method of setting a fluid flow so that a fluid containing specimens (minute objects to be tested) such as cells dispersed therein flows within a capillary tube, of measuring optical data (fluorescent data) of the specimens within the fluid flow by irradiating light from a light source to the fluid flow and of discriminating the specimens by the measured optical data. Ultrasonic vibrations are applied to the fluid in a dispensing section to form droplets after discriminating the specimens and an electric charge of several hundred volts for example is applied to the droplets. Then, a voltage of several thousand volts is applied to the charged droplets from a deflecting plate, so that the droplets are dispensed to arbitrary containers (wells) of the dispensing section while dividing positions to which the respective droplets drop into plus and minus electrode-sides.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Tatsuro Yamashita, Shinichiro Niwa, “Cell Technology” Vol. 16, No. 10, p 1532-1541, 1997